


Pretty in Red

by quigon_jyn



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Whiskey in lingerie, pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quigon_jyn/pseuds/quigon_jyn
Summary: After a lost bet, Jack Daniels is has to wear something... unusual.
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Pretty in Red

There he’s stood, right in the middle of the room, hat on, wearing a red lace thong, suspenders and garter, and nothing else. Your Agent Whiskey. Your Jack.

“This is demeaning.”

“It’s sexy. Besides, you look pretty in red.”

“I’m only doing this for you y’know sugar?”

“I know, and I love you for it.”

A month ago the pair of you had made a bet on whether you could go the whole month without making fun of him even once. He said you couldn’t, you said you could, and lo and behold, you were right. It wasn’t without struggle, but you had managed to win yourself a single night where Jack would do anything you asked him to do, including wearing lingerie.

“Now, on the bed precious.”

“Yes ma’am.”

He climbs onto the bed, more eagerly than you would’ve imagined, and sits himself propped up against the headboard where he’d usually always start off.

“Not there, today I want you laying flat on the bed.”

He eyes you cautiously before moving forward and laying back, his head resting on the pillows. You walk over to him, round the left side of the bed, and reach out your hand to grab his arm. Jack tenses up for a second before allowing you to maneuver his arm to the edge of the bed, tying it securely to the bedpost using the rope you’d already placed there, and tugging on the knot to ensure that he can’t get free. You feel his gaze on you as you walk around the end of the bed to the other side, repeating the action with his other arm.

“What’s all this for then?” he enquires, tugging on the ropes himself and grunting when he finds himself unable pull free.

“Oh precious, you don’t need to worry your pretty little head about that. Just so as your told and you’ll be rewarded nice and good.”

You reach into his drawer and grab out his best tie, before walking to the end of the bed and climbing on, crawling your way up Jack’s body. Your hand brushes lightly over his cock, and you feel it start to twitch to life under the lace of the panties, watch as he shudders slightly even under the barest touch.

You sit yourself comfortably on his lap before leaning down and lifting his head slightly from the pillows, using his tie as a makeshift blindfold. You push yourself off him, depriving him of both seeing and touching any part of you, and he whines beautifully at the loss of contact and sense, already getting desperate for you.

You make your way quietly down the bed and between Jack’s legs, running your finger up along the suspender on his right thigh and pulling another delicious shudder and groan from him. You play your fingers along the garters and suspenders, occasionally pulling them and letting them flick back sharply onto his skin. Your hands get close to his underwear, but you make certain you don’t touch them until you feel he is absolutely desperate for it. You begin to trail kisses along his thighs now, just light, feathery touches, but enough to make his legs quiver slightly in need, at which point your fingers ascend to run along the hems of his thong, nearing his cock but never touching it.

“Why are you playing with me like this sugar? Teasing me? You know what I want.”

“I’m waiting.”

“For what?”

“Beg for it.”

“You want me to beg?”

“Yes.”

You continue your teasing for a while, watching him slowly grow harder and harder, knowing he’s getting more and more desperate for real stimulation. You won’t give it to him, not until he begs, but he knows that, so you continue with the feather-light touches of your lips and fingers, inching ever closer to where he needs you but never quite reaching it.

Eventually, Jack gives in, so desperate for you that he’ll swallow his pride, “Fuck it princess, I need it too bad. Touch me, please, god stop teasing I can’t take it!”

And touch him you do. First, you place a thousand kisses to his cock over his thong, then you reach in, pushing down the lace and freeing his length from its small confines. It’s big, thick, and harder than you’ve ever seen it before, and you can feel it throbbing in your hand as you stroke it once, twice, before taking the tip in your mouth and swirling your tongue around it slowly. Jack lets out an ungodly groan and you watch him throw his head back as he finally gets the stimulation he needs, and you take him deeper, resting one hand on his thigh and the other at the base of his cock. You hollow your cheeks and take him as deep as you can, thoroughly enjoying the sight of your usually composed agent so desperate and writhing in his confines, well and truly yours.

You can tell he’s getting close, and you pull off his cock, earning a groan. You chuckle to yourself, “You didn’t think I’d let you finish first, did you precious? Silly boy. It’s my turn now.”

You climb all the way up his body, taking off his hat and positioning yourself over his head. “You ready?”

Jack nods eagerly, and you lower yourself down onto his face. Almost immediately he begins to devour you like a starved man, tongue lapping at your pussy like it’s the last food he’ll ever eat. You moan loudly as he latches onto your clit, sucking harshly and nibbling slightly. You find yourself quickly heading towards your high, a combination of Jack’s skills and the knowledge that despite how well he knows how to play your pussy, you still hold the power here. Your toes curl and you reach down to hold his head, grinding into his face and feeling his nose swipe against your skin as he feasts on you. You moan and sigh, barrelling towards the edge, and with a final expert lick you find yourself falling off it and into bliss, clenching your thighs tight around Jacks head and crying out his name.

You pull off his mouth cautiously, your breathing heavy, and you reach over to each of his arms, untying each before climbing off him and taking off his blindfold. He shoots up and barrels into you, pushing you onto your back and running his hands all over you. His face is buried in your neck, kissing and biting, his knees spreading your legs open for him.

“We’re not done here yet,” he mumbles, before lining himself up and pushing into you, rough and fast. “I ain’t gonna last long sugar.”

He sets a brutal pace, pounding you into the bed, but there’s a gentleness to him anyway, in the way he holds you as close as he can while he fucks into you, and in the kisses he’s trailing along your skin. It’s like he can’t get enough of feeling you, of touching you, he needs it like he needs to breathe.

Before long you feel his hips start to stutter, and he groans loud and deep in your ear as he finally reaches the climax you denied him earlier, spilling into you. He pulls out slowly and reluctantly, shuffling down slightly to rest his head on your chest, listening to your heart. You run your hands through his hair, holding him against you and whispering sweet nothings to him as he rests, calming him.

“Now, that wasn’t so bad, was it precious?”

“…No it wasn’t.”

You kiss head, squeezing him tight.

“Did you really like the panties?”

You smile, “Yes I did, they looked very good on you.”

“Hmmm, maybe I’ll wear them again. But only for special occasions.”

“I think I can agree to that.”


End file.
